Betting on Potter
by Klep-o
Summary: McGonagall and Snape make a bet on Harry and Neville for a lot of money. Remus isnt so sure about this and does something about it. Who will win the bet?


Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. (Big surprise there.) They belong to JK Rowling. 

Authors note: I decided to write something funny and short. So sue me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That is the seventh time Longbottom has transfigured his desk into something dangerous!" Professor McGonagall said angrily while entering the staff room.  Professor Lupin was sitting on a comfortable but beat-up couch, reading a book.Next to him was Snape piled into a mountain of what looked like pop-quizzes. 

"He's not half as bad as that wretched Potter". Said Snape holding up a paper that had little red X's all over it. 

"Come now Severus, Harry is a good student. You're not being fair." Lupin said not looking up from his book. Snape scoffed while Professor McGonagall sat down in an armchair. 

"I bet you, even Longbottom, can beat him in a duel." Snape sneered. 

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" McGonagall said. 

"Are we aloud to bet on students?" Lupin asked looking from Snape to Mcgonagall's determined faces. 

They both ignored Lupin and shook on it.

"I don't think-" Lupin started.

"Remus, you can hold the money." McGonagall said shutting him up.

"Ok." Lupin agreed while Snape and Mcgonagall's money was poured in his hands.

"Now, how am I- er- we going to get Potter and Longbottom to duel?" Snape murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, please see me after class." McGonagall said sternly. 

Harry tried to remember if he'd done anything wrong, but nothing came to mind. At the end of class he walked up to Mcgonagall's desk, Hermione and Ron giving him curious looks.

"Harry". McGonagall said when they were alone. " There is something I want you to do for me. You of course know Neville Longbottom?"

Harry nodded. 

"Yes, of course you do. Will you please challenge him to a duel?" 

Of all the things Harry expected her to say it wasn't that.

"Uh, I guess-"

"In front of me and Professor Snape of course." McGonagall added hastily. "Its very important that you win…so important that if you loose…you might not pass Transfigurations…"

Harry was shocked. He wondered just what was going on here.

"Why?" He asked.

"Never mind why, just do it. You may leave for your next class…I do believe it's Potions?"

Harry left and saw that Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. 

"What was that about?" Ron asked while walking to the dungeons.

"Professor McGonagall said if I don't beat Neville at a duel, I'll fail Transfigurations!" Harry responded.

"Why would Professor McGonagall ask you to do that?" Hermione said while walking in the classroom. 

"10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped as they walked in. "That's for being late!" 

Harry knew better than to argue. 

"Oh and Potter…see me after class…" said Snape lazily.

At the end of class, Snape dragged Harry into his office.

"Potter, I want you to challenge Neville Longbottom to a duel. As soon as you do so I want you to drop to the floor like a stone." Snape said giving him a look of loathing. 

"Professor McGonagall said the same thing…but she wanted me to win." 

"She _did, did she? Ha! Trying to cheat!" Snape said angrily, seeming to forget his own tactics. "Two can play at that game. Potter! If you win, you fail Potions, is that clear?"_

"But-" Harry protested.

"Now get out of my office. Remember, like a rock Potter." Snape called after him as Harry ran to the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So if I win, I fail Potions, but if I loose, I fail Transfiguration." Harry complained at the Gryffindor table. 

"That's horrible Harry. What are you going to do?" Hermione asked while passing the pumpkin juice to Ron.

"I dunno." Harry admitted. "I guess I'll fail potions. I don't like the class anyway. And maybe Dumbledore will pass me. After all, he knows Snape hates me."

Just then Hedwig swooped down towards Harry and a letter flopped on his plate. 

Staffroom 5:00 tonight 

_ _

"Guess I better go if I don't want to be late." Harry said raising from the table.

"We'll go with you." Ron and Hermione said in unison. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, Harry, Hermione and Ron, please do come in." Lupin greeted them into the Staffroom. Harry realized he wasn't alone. 

Snape seemed to be scaring Neville by giving him tips on how to knock Harry out, while McGonagall was saying, "Rubbish, absolute rubbish." Confusing poor Neville more than ever.

"Harry you're here! I was beginning to get worried." McGonagall said guiding Harry to the other end of the staff room. A giggle on his right distracted him. Lupin was whispering something to Hermione and she was nodding her head.

"Ready Severus?" McGonagall asked while Snape was in the middle of explaining a complicated charm.

"Ok." Lupin said when Harry and Neville were facing eachother. Harry caught Snape's eye and swallowed nervously. 

"Go!" 

It all happened at once. Harry and Neville raised their wands and a green light to the side of them knocked them both down.

"Oh dear!" Lupin said as Snape and McGonagall were staring at Harry and Neville lifeless bodies.

A smile plastered across Lupin's face, trying not to look so guilty.

"Looks like they both dropped at the same time." Ron said.

Snape and McGonagall were silent for a while.

"Potter dropped first! I saw it!" Snape shouted.

"Yeah right, Severus! You're just a sore loser! Neville probably fainted!" McGonagall argued.

"Me a sore loser!?"

"Yeah!" 

And Snape and McGonagall left the Staffroom fuming all the way.

"Oh gee, it's a good thing they both dropped at the same time. Or I would have to explain where I got my new wand." Lupin said winking at Ron as he put two and two together. "Pretty good shot, don't you think?" 

The End

Authors Note: Well? Did you like it? Review.


End file.
